


‘Cause when you don’t feel strong enough to stand//You can reach, reach out your hand

by flickawhip



Series: Lana Imagines [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana needs you now...Written for the Imagines Blog





	‘Cause when you don’t feel strong enough to stand//You can reach, reach out your hand

\- “Lana?”  
\- She’s silent  
\- Still  
\- Lying where she fell after the match  
\- Clearly not hurt  
\- At least  
\- Not physically  
\- “Lana...”  
\- You reach for her now  
\- Hate when she shrinks away  
\- “Lana...”  
\- She sighs  
\- Watches you stand  
\- Watches you   
\- Intently  
\- “What do you think is colder, Antarctica or my heart?"  
\- “Lana...”  
\- Your voice shakes  
\- You knew the question was coming  
\- She’d been told to ask it  
\- You just didn’t expect her to sound so.... broken  
\- “You aren’t cold...”  
\- You pause  
\- Take a breath  
\- Then speak  
\- Honestly  
\- Ignoring the cameras  
\- “You aren’t cold-hearted.... if you were you wouldn’t be lying there... hurting...”  
\- She’s silent  
\- Stares at you  
\- Then reaches out  
\- Delicate fingers against your wrist even as you pull her up  
\- Curling your arm around her  
\- Your free hand pushing hair from her eyes  
\- Taking a breath  
\- Then  
\- Finally  
\- Kissing her  
\- It’s soft  
\- So soft  
\- And sweet  
\- And honest  
\- You love her  
\- And you always have


End file.
